The TEN TAILS!
by THUNDERSTORM119
Summary: My story is about Naruto gets revenge on Toki. Then Naruto has to fight something big. What is it you may ask. Well its the TEN TAILS! Will Naruto beat the TEN TAILS? OR is the TEN TAILS out to beat him? If you want to know what happens PLEASE READ! I suck at summaries, but please give it a try...Chapter is going to be longer.


Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. THANK YOU. READ NOW!**

Naruto pov: I found out who's my father my father is the fourth Hokage a guy name Tobi try to kill me but he protected me from him. I'm glad I found out who's my father one day I'm going to become strong like my father and defeat that guy named tobi I want to vs. him so bad I really do I hope he's not dangerous if I see him I'm going to hurt him badly tobi I'm coming for you better watch out .Are you coming with me Sai and Sukara guys talk to me please if you're not coming I'm going by myself I'm leaving. Sai pov: I can't go I'm helping Ino with clothes I'm sorry Naruto I just can't go with you and defeat the guy who try to kill you I'm really am sorry.

Sukara pov: I just can't go I'm still training remember I'm not leaving in still it's over then I will help you. Naruto I promise I will come help you defeat Tobi because Saksuse is with him also Madra tobi brother Madra is a very strong person you know he's very strong.

Naruto pov : I don't care. If nobody will you try to stop me it will be the end of the leaf village because I will unleash the nine tails and nobody will be a live!

Sai pov: Naruto don't cry or be mad with us were sorry we have to go bye Naruto see you later we be back to help you don't leave okay stay here if you leave just leave a note so we know you left to do it on your own so we come for you bye Naruto.

NARUTO pov: So they left me I'm going on my own I'm not leaving a note so they know.

As Naruto go he finds a hideout in the woods.

Naruto pov: I wonder who's in here and what they're doing I better go check and make sure it's safe. Itachi I know it was should of you lets battle here and right now bring it I'm on Itachi ready. As they fight itachi calls naruto weak naruto won the battle by using shadow clone justu and itachi left after he got hit by naruto .

Naruto pov: I knew it I am stronger than itachi he was scare if he hurt me I will of turn into the nine tails fox and hurt him no wonder he left so quick I'm going to train harder I'm not strong yet I'm training tonight in the woods with nobody to bother me while I'm training. First I should sneak in the hidden leaf village and get some ramen soup so I want be hungry . This is going to be hard and risky but I'm prepare to fight anything that comes my way. Naruto we found you huh Sai Sakura you came to help me vs. tobi .

Sakura pov: We made a promise we come and help when we were finish doing what we were pose to do you should of waited we came right back we came back early but you was not there so we ran around looking for you it was we stop for ramen soup. I been waiting when I could have been eating ramen soup with you and SAI I'm stupid for leaving without leaving a note somewhere I will train right here huh thank you SAI for giving me some ramen soup. It was the only thing I can do for a no life what you just said because I'm really mad right now I said you don't have a life .Shut up! . I don't like you your mean your selfish.

SAI POV: I don't care about what you think I'm am I really don't care you have a beast in you you're a orphan I'm sorry it's just that my brother die and I miss him he always been by my side since I was little he protected me from my danger we fought together .

Sakura pov: SAI don't cry it's alright your brother sound like a great person he was a great person right .lets go train so we can become stronger than that guy name tobi kakashi old friend he told me it's a old friend of his but he don't know which one I wonder who's under that orange mask we would find out lets go train hard to become stronger I won't give up I will still fight to the end of the world tobi is going down for trying to kill you when you was a baby I going to make sure he pay for what he try to do .

Naruto pov: We soon find out right after the training who you are.

My name is…

**Cliffhanger. Sorry guys, To be continued because I'm hungry do you want to know who is this guy well you have to wait chapter 2 is new enemies it's coming out on Wednesday. Bye and be honest guys. Good reviews. Please**


End file.
